Death Wish
by reddog24485
Summary: In a desperate gambit to thwart Madara, Naruto merged with Kurama. Becoming the first Bijuu with a human soul. Thus making themselves incompatible with the Gedo Mazo. What he didn't count on was it also made him immortal. As Naruto watches the people around him die, he begins a quest to find the Shikon Jewel. In the hopes that it will grant his Death Wish.
1. Pain of Loss

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Inyuasha, nor any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction about them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Back ground Information: <em>Minato using another type of seal, sealed both the Yin and Yang of Kurama into Naruto, before dieing from Kurama's claw. Allowing him to access either or both if he needed. At the outbreak of the Forth Shinobi World War, when it became apparent that Obito and Madara wanted to resurrect the Ten Tails. Naruto and Kurama in a desperate attempt to keep the Ten Tails from returning fully, merged into one being. Making themselves incompatible with the Gedo Mazo, due to Naruto still being part(if only the soul.) human. This however had a side effect that Naruto had not expected. It made him immortal.<em>**

_**After defeating Obito, Madara, and Kaguya. Naruto was forced to fight one last time. This time against his former friend and team-mate, Sasuke Uchiha. To end the war of the reincarnations of the Sage of the Six Path's two sons once and for all. Naruto sealed Sasuke away, thus making it where the older brother would no more reincarnate.**_

_**As a reminder of his one time friend, and the choice he was forced to make, for the good of all. Naruto took Sasuke's Sword as his own. Sealing a portion of the other eight Tailed Beast Chakra, as well as a piece of the Ten Tail's body and Kurama's consciousness into the sword. Naruto named the sword Ku no Danketsu(Unity of the Nine). **_

_**After doing that, Naruto took the eye's of Madara and had them implanted in himself. Using the power of the Rinnegan, Naruto sent the remaining Tailed Beast into a dimension that was devoid of human life. Where they would no longer have to fear being sealed and used as weapons.**_

_**Naruto went on to become Hokage. Where he helped form the United Shinobi Counsel, which consisted of not just the Great Five Villages, but many smaller ones aswell. This led to a lasting peace, as those who were not part of the counsel, didn't wish to incur it's wrath.**_

_**On the surface, everything seemed perfect. But in truth it(for Naruto at least) was far from it. As Naruto was forced to watch the ones he loved age and die, while he stayed young and whole forever, he realized just what it was he had sacrificed to bring peace to the world. His humanity. **_

_**And so, on to the story.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Death Wish. The Pain of Loss. <strong>

Naruto's life had never been an easy one. Forced to grow up alone and neglected, both hated and ignored. It seemed his whole life had been one big fight. But as he stared into the lifeless eyes of his beautiful wife, Hinata. He reflected that he had never felt a pain like this before. Not even when he merged with Kurama and felt his human flesh burn away. She other than himself was the last of the Konoha Twelve, and now she was gone... and he was alone. They had, had no kids, it was another in a long list of downsides to being a bijuu. You had nearly unlimited power, but you could not procreate, and though he may look human, Naruto was in truth a bijuu.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, old friend?" Asked the old man beside him.

"Yes Konohamaru. I am sure." Said Naruto, as he looked at his old disciple. It was sort of disconcerting how much he looked like his grandfather, the Third, in his old age. "I finally understand now what Sasuke had been wanting all those years ago. It wasn't revenge or revolution, it was death! He wanted me to kill him, to finally end his pain. The pain of loss."

Naruto looked back at the body of his late wife, before continuing. "I understand that now, as I look at a future without her in it. This life no longer holds meaning to me."

Konohamaru sighed, as he saw the defeated in the eyes of his old hero. It's almost funny in a sad kind of way. The only enemy that could crush his spirit was the prospect of an immortal life without the ones he loved, his 'Precious People'. In the end the only opponent to ever truly beat him was time.

"Where will you go?" He asked the old war hero.

"To Mont Myoboku, for awhile. Until I can locate a solution to my problem. From there... who knows?" Said Naruto, as he stood up from where he knelt.

"Have you consulted with _them_?" Asked Konohamaru, gesturing at Naruto's sword. "Perhaps they know of a way."

Naruto shook his head sadly. "The Nine, do not know how to undo it. I have already asked."

"Okay." Said Konohamaru. "I will miss you... brother."

Naruto smiled sadly, as he gave his oldest living friend a hug. "I will miss you aswell, old friend. I promise you, I will meet you again in the _Pure World _one day_._ Believe it!"

Four days later, Naruto stood in the bedroom that he had shared with his wife for over sixty five years. Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, dressed in his black shinobi uniform, with his red sage haori. He looked so much like his father that it wasn't even funny. Well... almost, anyways. Naruto's hair had turned blood red after the merger. Add that to the sharp claws and longer canines, and it was hard to mistake him for anything other than what he was... a Bijuu in human form. Still, Naruto figured it could have been worse... he could have gotten ears and a tail or even worse, _tails. _As it was at least he still somewhat passed for human, at a distance.

It was his eyes though that had really shocked him. When he took Madara's eyes, he had expected them to be stuck in their Rinnegan form, like Nagato's had been. But instead, not only could he shut them off and shift in between the Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, and Rinnegan. But when he shut them off, his eyes were not the Uchiha black, but the bright blue of his original eyes. His eyes were the only part of his body that was perhaps, still human.

Naruto left the bedroom and headed down stairs to the kitchen. Opening the food closet, Naruto smiled softly. Instead of food containers, it was packed full of scrolls. Inside the scrolls was all the food he would need for years. Including a scroll that was one of Naruto's prized possessions, as it contained a lifetime supply, of Ichiraku Ramen. Something Naruto and a couple hundred of his shadow clones had helped Teuchi make, before the old man had passed.

After making sure everything was set, Naruto grabbed a blank scroll out of his Jonin vest and walked out side. Unrolling the scroll and placing it on the ground, Naruto ran through hand signs before he slammed his hand on the scroll. **"Uzumaki Style: Four Symbol Seal!"**

Black markings seemed to run toward the house, from the scroll where his hand was at. The house disappeared in a giant cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared the house was no longer there, and on the scroll where his hand had been was the Uzumaki Swirl with the four symbols surrounding it. Picking up his 'Mobil Home' Naruto rolled the scroll back up and stuck it in his vest.

With that done he **Hiraishined **to the top of the Hokage Monument, Where his and Konohamaru's heads had been added. Naruto took one more long look at the village of his birth. His life here may not have always been great, but this would always be his home! He wondered if he seceded in his quest, would there be a Konoha in the Pure World? He hoped so.

"Good bye, Konoha. Stay safe!" Was all he said as he once again used **Hiraishin **to teleport to Mount Myoboku.

* * *

><p>Naruto spent most of his time on Mount Myoboku alone or in the company of a few of his Toad friends, such as Gamakichi and Gamatatsu, or Ma and Pa. Luckily the Toads of Mont Myoboku had way longer life spans than humans. So at least Naruto didn't have to worry about watching them die yet! And given that the Great Elder Toad Sage was alive back in the time of the Sage of the Six Paths, Naruto figured it would be a few thousand years before he had too.<p>

Still the majority of his time was spent alone, searching for a way to end his immortal existence. So the years went by and by. It was after the first two hundred years that Naruto had given up finding a solution to his problem on his world. He had exhausted all his options except one. Try to find the answer on another world... another Dimension!

So Naruto using the full power of the Rinnegan, started to search the various dimensions for an end to his suffering. For a hundred years, Naruto observed many different worlds with his Rinnegan. Most were truly strange to him, such as a world full of what was known as Super Heroes. The most powerful of which were called the Justice League. While he thought it would be great to fight some of them to see just how powerful they truly were, he still didn't see a way for him to become mortal again in that world. So his search continued.

He saw a world where a corporation known as Umbrella unleashed a virus, that brought back the dead as flesh eating corpses. That dimension made him shiver, defiantly not what he was looking for! He even observed one world with a purple singing dinosaur... he quickly moved on.

Right before he was about to give up on ever finding the answer he was looking for, he came across something that looked promising. A world less advanced then his own. But in a lot of ways similar, they even spoke the same language! But what really caught his attention, was a powerful Jewel called the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel that could grant the wish of it's holder! This was it! The answer he'd been searching for! He watched as a young girl shot an arrow at the Jewel shattering it into a bunch of little shards.

After talking to the Toads, and resealing his house. Naruto concentrated on a specific time for the world he was going to, channeling the power of the Tailed Beasts and the part of the Juubi that was sealed in his sword into his Rinnegan, he opened a portal between the worlds. It was his goal to show up about a hundred years before the girl shot the arrow at it. He could show up, and make his death wish before anyone was the wiser. Sadly Naruto didn't count on two things!

One: A world that was so full of demonic energy, that it was bound to have a small effect on his power. And two: Sometimes Fate just loved to fuck with him! For he would not show up in the time he had wanted... but the time that he was needed!

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Sorry for the short chapter. But this was just to set the story up anyway. I had been meaning to write this for a while, but never really got around to it. I don't make no promises on how fast I'll update as I have a lot of other stories that need updating as well.<strong>

**As much as I hate to say it. My order of updating more or less depends on the type reviews I get and how many favs and follows. But that's not always the case, sometimes I just want to write a chapter.**

**Well any way I hope you all liked it. Don't be afraid to review and I'll see you next time.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485.**


	2. The Fox Lord

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Inyuasha, nor any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction about them.**

* * *

><p><strong>Take me high and I'll sing,<strong>

**oh you make everything ok.**

**We are one in the same,**

**oh you take all of the pain away.**

**Save me if I become,**

**my demons. (Starset – My Demons.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Death Wish.<strong>

After talking to the Toads, and resealing his house. Naruto concentrated on a specific time for the world he was going to, channeling the power of the Tailed Beasts and the part of the Juubi that was sealed in his sword into his Rinnegan, he opened a portal between the worlds. It was his goal to go to Show up about a hundred years before the girl shot the arrow at it. He could show up, and make his death wish before anyone was the wiser. Sadly Naruto didn't count on two things!

One: A world that was so full of demonic energy, that it was bound to have a small effect on his power. And two: Sometimes Fate just loved to fuck with him! For he would not show up in the time he had wanted... but the time that he was needed!

* * *

><p><strong>Death Wish. The Fox Lord.<strong>

Naruto knew instantly that something wasn't right. The trip between worlds should have been smooth and instantaneous, but it wasn't. Instead it was turbulent and seemed to take a minute. The next thing he knew, he was being slung out of the portal with such force, that he took out three trees and blacked out.

"What the hell?" He groaned as he came too. Looking around himself to get his bearings, he saw that he was in a forest, that looked quite ancient. It was then that he felt it. Negative emotions, the likes of which he had not felt since the Forth War, threatened to overwhelm him!

It was as if this whole land was in a state of war and suffering. Clamping down on his ability to sense negative emotions, he took several deep calming breaths. Once he had a handle on things. He began to take better stock of his surroundings, he was in a forest, which was not where he was supposed to be. If things had gone right, he would have stepped out on the outskirts of the village that housed the Jewel.

So why didn't he? Why was he in a forest and why was he _thrown_ out of the portal? Whatever the reason he needed to find a village, and see if he could locate the one he was looking for. If he wasn't near it, he would go to the nearest village with a whore house. If there was one thing he learned from Pervy Sage, it was that prostitutes were useful for information. As people tended to be at their most chatty, post coitus.

Opening his senses, Naruto breathed a sigh of relieve. There was a village not far from here, he could smell humans and crops, as well as hear the sound of children laughing and playing. Naruto headed in the direction of the smell, about ten minutes later, he came to a hill over looking the village.

Naruto observed the village and felt a sense of excitement. It was the village where the Shikon no Tama was kept! There was the shrine that housed it, but almost as soon as the excitement had come, he felt the bottom drop out of his stomach. When he saw a short old priestess wearing an eye patch, walk out of the shrine.

_'WHAT?!'_ Thought Naruto, franticly. _'No she shouldn't even have been born yet! Much less an old lady. So why is she here? Why did I not arrive in the time I was supposed too?'_

Naruto didn't understand any of this. If the old priestess was here, than it was either before the girl showed up, bringing the Jewel with her, in which case he was screwed. Or it was after the girl had come and the jewel was shattered, in which case he was screwed! Either way he looked at it, it wasn't good. Either he was going to have to wait for the girl to show up, or he was going to have to help put it back together.

But either way, he was going to have to find out just which one it was. Which meant making his presence known. Taking a deep calming breath, Naruto began his track to the village. As he entered the village, mothers and fathers would look at him and grab there children and hurry into their homes. He could hear the whispers.

"Look at his claws and his hair! Have you ever seen anyone with hair that red before?"

"It's Demon! It's got to be!"

_'Demon? Like I haven't heard _that one_ before!' _Thought Naruto to himself. _'At least this time it's the truth.'_

Still, this whole situation was eerily familiar. The stares, the whispers, parents pulling their kids away from him. Yep, Naruto was beginning to feel right at home. As Naruto neared the shrine, he suddenly found himself surrounded by a mob armed with spears and farming tools, with the old priestess in the middle aiming a bow at him.

At least this was somewhat new. Old man Hokage would have had heads rolling, if the villagers of Konoha had pulled a stunt like this.

"What do ye seek here, demon?" Asked the old Priestess.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at her odd form of speech. "They say that information is power. If that is true, than I seek power. But only the power of spoken word."

Naruto saw the looks of confusion on the faces of the mob, but not on the old lady. _'So she understood me... She's smarter than she looks.'_

"So ye wish, only to talk? Fine. What is it ye wish to talk about?" Asked the priestess, who was still aiming an arrow at Naruto.

"I seek information about a girl. A girl not of this time. Have you seen her?" Naruto saw the looks of surprise on faces of the mob and priestess. "I see that you have. Where might I find her?"

"We would never sell out Lady Kagome, to the likes of you!" Yelled a man standing beside the old priestess, getting cheers of agreement from the surrounding mob.

_'So her name is Kagome?' _Thought Naruto.

"And what business do ye have with her, demon?" Asked the old lady.

"My own." Said Naruto, he was growing ever more impatient. "So please stop stalling."

"I'm sorry to tell ye, we know not where she has gone." Said the priestess. "So ye came here for not."

"Don't lie to me, grandma!" Snarled Naruto. "I can smell lies, like sake on a booze hound. Now which way did she go!"

Naruto knew he should have tried to be more polite. But that had never been his strong suit, plus he had the temper of a demon. Most the time he was able to control it, but most times he wasn't surrounded by an angry mob! Add that to the fact, that the negative emotions of this world were starting to try to overwhelm him again. Was it really any surprise that his eyes turned red and slitted?

But apparently, that had been the spark on the powder keg.

"DIE DEMON!" Yelled the man who had stood beside the priestess, as he leveled a spear at Naruto and charged.

"Rikichi!" Naruto heard the old woman exclaim. But it was to late, Rikichi's actions seemed to galvanize the rest of the mob who follow suit and charged.

Naruto grabbed the shaft of Rikichi spear and sent a palm strike to it, breaking it in half. At which point he used the edge of his hand to chop Rikichi in the neck, knocking him unconscious. He ducked an ax swing from behind, twisting around he spring up delivering a swift uppercut to the attacker.

Again and again he was attacked, and again and again he would knock them out, almost without effort. Till soon only he and the priestess were left standing. Naruto turned just in time to catch an arrow that was aimed at his head.

Kaede's one eye went wide at seeing the demon catch her arrow. Not because he was able to catch it however, but because even if her power was not what it once was, the Sacred Arrow should have still at least burned his hand. But it did not! In fact the demon didn't have a scratch on him. How powerful was this demon? "Just what type of demon are ye?"

Naruto sent her a blood chilling smirk, as he dropped the arrow. "The kind you don't fuck with!"

"As you can see, I could have killed everyone here." Said Naruto, gesturing to the unconscious bodies of the village males.

"Then why didn't ye?" Asked Kaede, who was despite knowing it was more than likely useless, aiming another arrow at him.

"Because it is not in me to harm the innocent." Replied Naruto, and this was true. As Naruto had long since stopped thinking of himself as innocent.

"Why do ye seek the girl, demon?" Asked Kaede, noting that there was something almost... sad about this demon.

"My name is not demon, grandma, it's Naruto." Getting tired of hearing that hated word. "And you know well, why I seek the girl."

"And my name not be grandma! I am the Priestess Kaede!" She was getting equally tired of hearing this _Naruto _keep referring to her advanced age. She didn't need him to remind her that she was old. "So it is the Jewel ye truly seek?"

Naruto nodded.

"Why seek ye the Shikon no Tama? Only sorrow has it ever brought anyone."

"I am no stranger to sorrow." Replied Naruto. "As to your question, I need it to help undo a mistake I made when I was young and foolish."

Kaede wondered just what type of mistake would require the Shikon no Tama to fix? Before she could voice her query, he continued to speak.

"I know you worry about the girl and her half demon friend." Said Naruto. "For what it's worth. You have my word, I only seek to aid them. And I am a Man- or rather demon of my word."

Kaede didn't know what it was, but there was something about this demon that made her want to trust him. Plus it _was _true that Kagome and Inyuasha could use all the help they could get. But still she was leery.

"If it helps you trust me, I have an ability that can force someone to tell me what I want. But I instead tried to come down here and talk peacefully. Though admittedly, it didn't go as I had hoped." Coaxed Naruto.

Kaede let out a breath as she finally lowered her bow, and unnocked the arrow. "If ye make me regret this I will hunt ye down, even if it kills me!"

Kaede pointed in the direction the group had left in. "They left in that direction, but that was several days ago. I no not their destination."

Naruto likewise let out a breath.

"Thank you Lady Kaede." Said Naruto, bowing to the priestess. Figuring that if she could bring herself to trust him, than he could bring himself to be polite. "If you perchance have something of one of theirs, it would really speed up my search."

Kaede nodded her head, as it turned out she did have something. Kaede left and came back pushing something he had never seen before. Whatever it was it had two wheels. "This belongs to the girl ye be looking for, Kagome be her name."

Naruto nodded his head and took a sniff of the two wheeled contraption, getting the girl Kagome's scent. He then took a sniff of the air, catching on to the girls trail. Naruto turned and headed off in their direction, but not before turning back and saying. "Thank you... _Grandma _Kaede!"

Kaede reached for her bow to nock an arrow. But it was to late, he was already gone leaving only the echo of his laughter behind.

_'What a strange demon, he be.' _She thought to herself, as she sat about trying to wake the villagers he knocked out.

* * *

><p>Naruto ran for half a day, stopping only to reacquire the scent of the girl. It was while doing this that another scent hit his nose. It was a scent he had not smelled in centuries, but would never forget. The smell of fire, smoke, blood, fear, and human bile. In other words, the smell of battle! It was so pungent that it almost made him sick.<p>

Naruto followed the smell, all to soon he started hear the sounds of fighting and dieing. As well as the sounds of women and children crying, this made Naruto put on a fresh burst of speed. Soon he topped a hill that over looked a village, what he saw there made his blood boil!

During his time as Hokage, Naruto was known as a just and fair ruler. He showed mercy where he could, and was never curl if it could be helped. But if there was one group of people that truly thought him a blood thirsty demon, than it would be bandits! Naruto hated and despised them, everything about them made him sick. He might have understood if they had all been forced into it by poverty. But no... most of them just got off on raping and pillaging, and causing all around destruction!

And if there was one act that he hated above any other it was rape! Which is why one of his first decrees as Hokage was to give the crimes of banditry and rape, an automatic death sentence! No trail, no loop holes, just death if you were caught. Yes, it wasn't long until Naruto had become known as the bane of bandits. As the ones attacking this village was about to find out!

For as he stood on the hill looking down on the village. He saw that it was being over run by a gang of bandits. Who were killing the men and the elderly, and rounding up the women and children. Naruto held no delusions about what they were planing to do with them. The male children would be sold into slavery, and the females would be sold as prostitutes, after the gang had, had their _fun_ with them!

As Naruto was observing this, and getting madder by the second. He saw that one of the bandits didn't want to wait to get back to camp before he invaded and defiled a woman's body. She was screaming as the man was tearing at her clothes. Her wounded husband who was being held down by a few other bandits and being made to watch was likewise screaming, begging them to stop and spare his wife.

That was all it took, Naruto's eyes once again turned red and slitted. Naruto pulled Ku no Danketsu from it's scabbard, and with speed that would have made his father Jealous, charged into the village.

Kuzu was having a great time! Not only was he about to make this little bitch squeal, but his buddies were making her pathetic small dicked husband watch! He loved his life! He had just pulled his pants down and was forcing the woman's legs apart, when a long blade struck the back of his skull and forced it's way out of his mouth. He had just enough time to register the scream of the woman and the yells of his buddies, before his body convulsed and all was black.

Naruto kicked the scum's body off his sword, as the woman he had saved scrambled back in terror. Naruto turned to see the two bandits release the woman's husband and charged him. If they had been smarter they would have run, not that it would have helped them today.

As they got near him Ku no Danketsu was engulfed in the blue flames of **Matatabi, The Two Tailed Cat. **Naruto swung his sword and the flames lanced out consuming the two men. Their pain filled screams caught the attention of a group of near by bandits. As the woman's husband quickly limped over to his shaking wife, the group ran at Naruto with blades drawn. Naruto almost wanted to laugh at there stupidity... almost.

Canceling the flames on his sword, Naruto channeled the power of the Juubi into it, before stabbing it into the ground. Suddenly sharp tree roots shot out of the ground, impaling ten of the men. Naruto flew through hand signs as his eyes changed from slitted to the Sharingan, his hand became awash in Lighting Chakra, a late gift from Kakashi Sensei after Naruto had acquired Madara's eyes.

"**Raikiri!"** Exclaimed Naruto, as he cut down six more bandits. The characteristic noise of the Raikiri caught the attention of the remaining fifteen bandits. Who seemed to finally catch on to the fact that Naruto was _not_ a human.

"DEMON!" One screamed, and they all took off running. But Naruto's blood lust was not to be denied! Naruto throw a Kunai in to the leg of one of the men wounding him and causing him to fall to the ground. His 'friends' just kept on running, despite his pleas for help. Little did he know that for today, he was the lucky one.

Once the group of bandits had made it outside the bounds of the village. Naruto held up his right hand in the classic gun style, on the tip of his index finger not even the size of a coin, was a black swirling mass of energy with four little blades swirling around it.

"**Mini-Tailed Beast Ball Rasenshuriken!" **Said Naruto as he pointed his finger at the back of the retreating group. At a speed that no mortal eyes could follow, the little ball of death, shot straight towards the group of bandits. With a resounding **BOOM! T**he group of outlaws were blown to pieces.

The villagers of the small farming village watched in equal parts awe and terror. Their day had started out as normal as any other, they were working the fields and doing what they normally did. At least that was before the bandits came. Soon they were being killed and rounded up left and right. By the Kami what had they done to deserve such a fate?

Then out of nowhere came a tall man with blood red spiky hair, that hung a little past his eyes. His eyes! They were what was truly frighting, they were slitted and blood red. The eyes of a Demon! But then something truly odd happened, usually when a demon attacks it makes no difference whether you're a good person or a bad person, young or old, man or woman. You tend to be equally worthless in it's eyes.

But this demon was only attacking the ones who were attacking them. But it is what the demon said to the only bandit that it spared, that stuck out in the minds of the villagers.

"**Listen to me you piece of shit!" **Said Naruto in his most demonic voice, adding a bit of Killing Intent. As he picked up the wounded bandit by the neck, making sure to dig the tips of his claws into the mans flesh... just a little. **"I'll let you live for today, but I want you to carry a message. Think you can do that for me?"**

The bandit's eyes were wide in terror! He quickly nodded his head, as he released the contents of his bladder on himself.

"**Good!" **Said Naruto with a truly sinister smile. **"I want you to spread the word. That from now on, until I say other wise. This land and it's people are under the protection of Naruto the Nine Tailed Fox DEMON! And if I see a bandit, I kill a bandit! Can you do that?"**

The man once again nodded franticly.

"**Good." **Naruto dropped the man on his ass. **"Than get out of here before I change my mind!"**

The man scrambled back before making it to his feet and turning, limping as fast as he could in the direction of his horse. He wanted to get as far away from this monster as he could before it consumed his soul!

Naruto watched till the bandit rode out of sight, little did the pest know, that Naruto had marked him with a Hiraishin Seal. It would not be the last time they met! As he turned around, Naruto was surprised to find a elderly man who had survived the attack on his knees bowing to him.

"T-Think you my Lord, for saving us!" Said the old man. Naruto was about to pick the old guy up off his knees and explain that he was no Lord, at least not in this world. But before he could, the lady he had saved from being raped and her husband both joined the old man in bowing to him.

"Yes, thank you Lord!" They both said. Before he knew what had happened, the rest of the village joined them in bowing to him. Naruto wanted to face palm, this was just what he _didn't_ need. A whole village thinking he was some type of deity! Still he supposed there was no real harm in it, in fact if people believed this village was under the protection of a wrathful deity. Then bandits might be less likely to try and attack it again. It wouldn't be that much different than what the First Sage of the Six Paths had done. From demon to deity, imagine that.

"You are welcome. Now lets tend too your wounded." Said Naruto, who then sat about healing all those he could. Thank Kami for Granny Tsunade's lessons. This sadly caused the villagers to become even deeper in awe of him. While he was doing that, he sent a group of Shadow clones to carry off the bodies of the bandit's to burn and bury.

When he was done healing the people he looked around at the village. Homes were burned down, people were kneeling and weeping at the bodies of their Husbands, Brothers, or Sons. Naruto hated to see any have to face such pain, but what could he do? Then an idea hit him so hard that he almost wanted to bang his head on something. Why not use _that jutsu?_ They already thought him some kind of god and it's not like it would kill him. If it were that easy, he wouldn't be here.

If he was going to be their guarding deity, than he might as well go for broke. But first to fix the homes. Grabbing Ku no Danketsu, he once again summoned the power of the Juubi(The original Mokuton user.) and stabbed the sword in to the ground. Instantly several new houses sprang up to replace the ones that had burned. Along with a large tree in the center of the village. The people watched in complete awe as this great being walked to the tree he had created.

Naruto walked up to the tree and ran through a complicated series of hand signs, before slamming his palm on the tree. Instantly a Uzumaki Seal appeared on the tree, including the seal for Naruto's Hiraishin. This Seal would allow Naruto to store some of his Chakra into the tree, giving it a form of sentience.

Naruto turned from the tree, and faced the crowed of villagers that had gathered around it. "This tree will guard you, so don't ever cut it down! It can also summon me, if I am needed."

Later Naruto stood on the hill, where he had first observed the village. He was having some doubts about what he was about to do. It would be so easy to turn out like the Sage's mother Kaguya, who actually believed herself a goddess. After all, she _had_ started out with the right intentions of stopping the wars. But over time had become curl in the treatment of her subjects.

He would need to be very careful least he become like her. But he would still go through with his plan, for this village at least. Activating his Rinnegan, Naruto put his hands into the Ram sign then the Snake.**"Gedo: Rinne Tensei no Jutsu!"**

Invisible to the villagers below, the King of Hell burst out of the ground. It's mouth open wide, blueish light seemed to spill out of it, heading in the direction of the dead villagers.

A winded and tired Naruto smiled as he heard the villagers start rejoicing as mothers, were given back their sons. Wives, were given back their husbands, and children were given back their fathers. Unbeknownst to Naruto, the villagers knew who was the source of this miracle, and already there was talk about building a shrine.

Naruto turned and head back in the direction of Kagome's scent, it was time to get back to the mission at hand. Little did he know that this would not be the last village he would helped save, nor did he know the villagers would carry tales to other villages about their savior the Great Nine Tailed Fox Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) First off let me just say...THANK YOU! I am completely blown away at the response Death Wish is getting! I honestly didn't expect it to get nearly this much attention off the first chapter alone... So again thank you.<strong>

**Now for some news that might make some happy, and others angry. I at the moment, do not intend to give Naruto a pairing. The reason being is I already have the ending mapped out, and it would be curl to the love interest. That's not to say that it is or isn't a happy ending. It's just a twist ending.**

**Now I had someone else ask me 'if Naruto was going to get ears and a tail?' The answer to that is I'm sorry but not in human form. The reason for that is I would have a heard time taking a man with nine fluffy tails seriously as a fighter. I have a heard enough time taking Inyuasha seriously as a fighter, and he just has dog ears. But that is just me, and is not meant to knock anyone else's writing style or preference. **

**Another asked if Naruto was going to get a sword made out of his own fang. All I will say to that is... You'll see;)**

**Well, I guess that is all for now, I hope you liked it and I hope to hear from you. I will see you next time on Death Wish. Next Chapter Dog vs Fox!**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485.**


	3. Dog Vs Fox

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Inuyasha, nor any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction about them.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Small A.N) I would like to clear something up. Naruto still loves his late wife Hinata and misses her terribly! That being said, it's been over three hundred years since her death and he's still a 'man' with needs. So while I may not give him a pairing, that's not to say he won't take a lover here or there. Personally, I think Hinata would understand. Just don't expect him to fall head over heals for someone. Also I've never written a Lemon before and don't know if I ever will, but I'll give you some limeade in this chapter.<strong>

**Also, if you are wondering what Naruto looks like now. Just look at the cover art for this story, only picture him with longer red hair. About like Ichigo's from bleach in his last fight with Aizen, after training in the Dangai Precipice World.**

* * *

><p><strong>I believe in you, I can show you.<strong>

**That I can see right through, all your empty lies.**

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

**Say goodbye.**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight.**

**Don't you dare look at him in the eye.**

**As we dance with the Devil tonight.**

**(Breaking Benjamin - Dance With The Devil.)**

* * *

><p>"Talking."<p>

"**Bijuu/True Form Demon Talking."**

_'Thinking.'_

_**'Bijuu/True Form Demon Thinking.'**_

**Jutsu and Japanese words will also be bold. (Look for translations at end of chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time on Death Wish.<strong>

Naruto turned and headed back in the direction of Kagome's scent, it was time to get back to the mission at hand. Little did he know that this would not be the last village he helped save, nor did he know the villagers would carry tails to other villages about their savior the Great Nine Tailed Fox Lord.

* * *

><p><strong>Death Wish. Dog Vs Fox.<strong>

Naruto stopped running for the fourth time since saving that village from the bandits. That had been five and a half days ago. Kagome's scent was getting stronger, he was close to catching up to them. He should only be less than a day away, but he needed to rest for a little bit. He maybe a Bijuu now, but he had used up a lot of chakra bringing those people back to life, so soon after creating the portal to this world. So much chakra in fact, that he still hadn't fully recovered.

Besides this would give him time to think, which he felt he needed to do. His goal in coming to this world was to die, so he could join his loved ones in the Pure World. But now he once again had a village looking to him for protection! A much smaller village, sure. But a village none the less. Was it right too say he would protect them, when he didn't plan on being here for much longer?

Sure he had left a **Hogosha Keizu **with them, similar to the ones he had grown around Konoha. But while that tree would be more then enough to protect them from human bandits, or even minor demons. A strong demon might over come it. No, he needed to find a long term solution.

Naruto thought back to what his two clones had learned four days ago. Though he was still slightly ticked off at one of his clones antics.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back.<strong>_

"Would you like some more Sake, sir?" Asked the rather attractive bar maid.

"No thank you." Said the 'man' with a smile, making the bar maid blush. The boss did not want him to attract unnecessary attention so he was hinged to look like someone who would better blend in, than a red haired demon. He had chosen to look like Itachi, as the Uchiha traits would not truly stand out, amongst the people of this land. Even so, he had forgotten that Sasuke and Itachi were considered to be vary attractive to the opposite sex.

He paid for his drink with some gold(courtesy of **BAnbutsu Sozo.**)Making the poor bar maid's eyes go wide, before she left to go serve other customers. The reason he was in this bar was two fold. The boss had wanted him to gather information about the state of this land and he was to take care of some _unfinished _business. The unfinished business in question, was currently a few feet away rambling to anyone who would listen.

Unchi was not having a good time! What was supposed to be an easy score had turned into a massacre. Only this time, they were the ones being slaughtered! It was supposed to be the other was around. They were to go in, raid the village, kill the men and elderly. Take the woman and the children, sell the children and have some fun with the woman!

It was all going great too, until that _Demon _showed up! "I'm telling you, I'm not crazy! We went to the village, looking to trade our goods. Than the next thing we know, this red haired demon shows up and just starts slaughtering any male it came across! Kami only knows, what it's done with the women."

"Sure,sure. And _you _just happened to escape? Admit it,you just ate some bad mushrooms didn't you?!" Said a drunk next to him, causing the people listening to laugh. Including an attractive bar maid who was severing them drinks.

Unchi hated being made a fool out of! He would teach them to laugh at _him. _Starting with that BITCH! He slammed his drink down and stormed out of the tavern. Not noticing in his drunken rage, that he was being followed. Unchi waited out back of the tavern for his opportunity to arise.

Sure enough, it wasn't long until the bar maid stepped out the back door carrying a crate of empty sake bottles. He crept up behind her, as she was setting the bottles down. As quick as the snake he was, he grabbed her from behind, putting his hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat.

"Scream and I'll gut you! You understand?" He whispered into her ear. The woman nodded her head, as her whole body started to tremble. Good! He liked it when they were afraid. "Good. Now we're going to take a little walk, if you do anything to attract attention, I'll kill you!"

He took the knife away from her throat, and positioned it out of sight, but still pointed at her back. "Now come on!"

They walked through the village and out into the woods, till they were far enough away that Unchi felt safe that they would not be discovered. He would teach this bitch to laugh at him! Unchi hated being laughed at, he had been laughed at his whole life. When he finished with this whore, he would return to the pub and teach those other drunk bastards not to laugh at him.

Just like he taught his fat drunken bastard of a father, for naming him **Unchi**! To bad for his father, that he didn't have the foresight to understand that little kids, don't always stay _little_. Some times they grow up big, and in Unchi's case big and _mean! _Stopping in a small clearing, he pinned her to a tree and put the knife back at her throat. He could see the fear in her eye's and loved it! She knew what he was about to do to her.

"Not laughing now, are you bitch?" Asked Unchi, sadistically as he used his knife to cut open her clothing. Causing them to fall off, so she now stood before him completely naked. "Don't worry, by time I'm done with you, you won't feel like laughing for a vary long time!"

"P-please, I'm s-so sorry!" The scared woman tried to plead, but this only served to enrage Unchi.

"SHUT UP, YOU CUNT!" Yelled Unchi, as he drew his arm up to back hand her.

Before he could land the blow, something grabbed him from behind and threw him back with a great force. Unchi went sailing through the air, before landing roughly on the ground at the other end of the clearing, the wind knocked out of him. Gasping for air, Unchi looked up. He saw a young man with onyx eyes, and jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail and had center-parted bangs that framed his face. Perhaps his most distinguishing feature were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. His eyes! There was something familiar about the look in them, a look that promised pain.

"Wh-Who the fu-fuck are yo-you!?" Asked the gasping Unchi, still trying to catch his breath. Unchi watched with growing horror as the young man shimmered for a second as his appearance changed.

"Recognize me now?" The young man asked.

Unchi knew now that he was a dead man. For now in the place of the young man stood a tall figure with red spiky hair and slitted red eyes. Dressed in black with a red haori that had black flames lining the bottom. It was the Demon! "Y-Y-You!"

"Yes, _me_!" Smiled the Demon savagely, showing his long fangs.

"Y-You s-said you'd let m-me live!" Said the terrified Unchi, trying to grasp for the smallest of hope, that he would make it through this.

"I said I would let you live for _that day. _Well... that was yesterday! So promise kept." Unchi watched as the wind blew through the clearing, causing the demon's long spiky hair to obscure his eyes for a fraction of a second. When the wind stopped, it's eyes were no longer blood red and slitted. No, now they were light purple with multiple rings in them. Unchi couldn't explain why, but for some reason, he feared these eyes even more!

"Please, g-give me one more chance! I'll change, I swear it!" Begged Unchi, but it was for not.

"Pieces of shit like you never change. If you were going to, you would've already." Said the Demon coldly. "I'm doing this world a favor, by taking you out of it."

With that he grabbed Unchi by the forehead. **"Ningendo: Kyukon no Jutsu!"**

Unchi felt something being wrenched out of of his body. This was it, what he had feared. The demon was consuming his Soul! Unchi's vision went black and he knew no more.

Deactivating his Rinnegan, the shadow clone looked on coldly as Unchi's body slumped over dead. The boss would be pleased, not that he had killed, but that in doing so he had prevented a woman from being dishonored. Plus by using the Kyukon no Jutsu, he had gained the memories of Unchi, and therefore had a much better understanding of this world now. Now all he had to do was to make sure the woman was okay and he could dispel, his mission complete.

Ayako couldn't believe what was happening! Her day had started out much like any other. She got up ate and headed to her job at the local tavern. Where she was forced to put a smile on her face and pretend that she didn't mind getting groped by the drunken patrons. She even saw an attractive one today with intense eyes and a disarming smile. Not only was he vary polite, but he payed his tab in gold!

When she had left him to tend to some other patrons, one of them had cracked a joke about eating bad mushrooms she had laughed along with them, as she was trained to do. As when you laughed at their bad jokes and were nice to them, it made them want to come back. She was shocked when one of the patrons stood up and stormed off, but soon forgot about it, as she got back to work.

Things started going down hill however, when she went to stack the empty sake bottles out back for the local Brewer to refill. She was grabbed by a man and led out into the woods and knife point. She wasn't born yesterday, she knew what he was going to do to her. When she finally got a good look at her attacker, she saw it was the patron that had stormed off.

He ranted about being laughed at, as he cut away at her clothing. She shivered violently in disgust and terror, as her shredded clothes fell away, leaving her bear before him. She tried to plead and tell him she was sorry, but that just seemed to make him madder. He reared back as if to strike her, but before he could he was thrown away from her.

Ayako looked on in shock, it was the man with the intense gaze. The one she had thought attractive. What was he doing here? And how had he thrown that brute of a man so far? Even more shocking, the man changed his shape. He was no longer average height with long smooth black hair. Now he stood tall at about 5.10 to 5.11, his hair was red and spiky. He was a Demon! It was the only explanation.

She curled up into a ball against the tree, naked and shivering. She heard the two conversing, apparently the demon had given the brute a chance to change. But the brute had blown it, and was now about to pay the price for it. She watched as the demon put his hand on her attackers head, and the man just seemed to fall over dead!

After a second the demon turned to face her. She almost gasped when she got her first real look at his face. She had to admit he was handsome. Here in the fading light of the evening, his skin seemed to almost glow. He had three whisker like scars on each cheek. His eyes were not the normal dark brown, but instead bright blue, and seemed to get a softness to them when his gaze landed on her.

She tried to back away when he started to approach her, but the tree at her back prevented this. Was he going to kill her? Or was he going to finish what that brute of a man had started, and force himself on her? Seeing her attempted retreat, his eyes seemed to get an almost sad look to them.

"You do not need to fear me. I do not hurt the innocent." He said, as he knelt in front of her. She noted how deep, yet soft his voice was. "You have done nothing in which you would need fear me."

The Demon took off his long flowing haori and handed it to her. "Here, you can cover yourself with this."

The Demon turned around allowing her to keep what was left of her modesty. As she put on the haori, she couldn't believe how kind this demon was being to her. It made her wonder briefly if humans weren't the real monsters. After all, _he _had saved her from being brutalized by a _human!_ Maybe not all demons were bad after all. Thankfully the haori was several sizes too big for her, and therefore covered her well.

"I-I'm finished." She said in a timid voice. The demon turned back around and observed her for a second.

"It doesn't quite look right on you." He said. She watched as he closed his eyes, and made some sort of sign with his right hand. What she didn't know was he closed his eyes so she wouldn't see his Rinnegan, which he needed to preform **BAnbutsu Sozo.**

She watched amazed as the haori was transformed into a beautiful dark blue Kimono, that was decorated with pink Sakura petals! The demon... no! The _being _in front of her opened his bright blue eyes and smiled softly.

"There. That better fits a woman of your beauty." The way he said it, so soft and sincere. Made her blush.

"Who are you?" She asked him, but not rudely.

"My name is **Kyubi no Naruto.**" He said as he made a few more odd hand signs and said. "I'll walk you home. But don't worry, I've made it so no one but you can see me."

"Ayako." She said softly.

"Hm?" He asked looking slightly bewildered.

"My name, it's Ayako." She told him. He smiled, a smile that seemed to transform his whole face.

"It's a beautiful name." Was all he said.

He was right, as they walked through the village, to her small shack on the outskirts. The few villagers who was out, looked at her oddly due to the nice Kimono she was now wearing. But didn't seem to pay him any mind, which given his blood red hair and claws, should not have been the case. As they reached her home, they stopped at her door.

"Are you going to be okay?" He asked, she could actually see the concern in his eyes.

She said nothing for a moment as she seemed to come to a decision within herself. Before she looked him in the eyes. "Would you like to come in?"

He couldn't believe she just asked him that! He could tell by the look in her eyes, what she was offering. But should he accept it? If he did, how would the boss react? Did it really matter how the boss would react? Not like he could punish him or anything, and how often does a mere shadow clone get an opportunity like this? In the end she made the decision for him. When in a moment of boldness, she took hold of his hand and lead him inside.

Her bed chamber could hardly be called that, it was more like a walk in closet. But at the moment the size of the room was the farthest thing from his mind, as she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. It had been well over three hundred years since he... or rather the boss had been with someone. That someone being his wife, Hinata.

But somethings are so engrained in your memories that they never truly go away. For as she kissed him, he found himself kissing her back. Softly at first, but than with more and more passion. He soon found that his hands almost had a mind of their own, as at the moment they were gently removing the layers of her Kimono, and letting them fall to the floor.

Soon she was once again naked in front of a man, but this time she didn't mind. In fact just about all thought flew from her mind when his lips found her ear lobe and then her pulse point. She had only ever been with one other man before, in her youth. But this was unlike anything she had ever felt. She gasped as he took her left nipple in his mouth and sucked.

His right hand was busily working on her right breast, and his left hand was running down her back, over her bottom and then her inner thighs. Her body once again started to tremble, not from fear this time, but from the pleasure she was receiving. He laid her gently on her bed, as his mouth switched to her other nipple. He stayed there for a moment before he started to kiss his way down her stomach. Her eye's flew open when he started to kiss her womanhood. Her body shuddered as wave after wave of pleasure assaulted her senses. It didn't take her long to reach her peak, she gripped her bedding tightly as her body started to thrash.

The sounds she was making was music to his ears, and only seemed to increase his passion. He joined her in being naked, as her body gave small shudders in orgasmic after shocks. When she finally started to come down from her high, he entered her.

Hours later he laid naked, with Ayako sleeping in his arms. Careful not to wake her, he gently removed his arm. He once more looked at her small house, it was a shame that such a sweet woman was forced to live like this. He would leave her gold, but was afraid of how she would take it. He didn't want her to think he was paying her for the love making. He smiled to himself as he looked out a window and noticed her small flower garden in her back yard. It, much like her, was beautiful.

Still, she deserved a better life than this. He smiled to himself as an idea came to him. Grabbing a piece of parchment he wrote down directions to the village he had saved, as well as instructions for what she should do when she got there. The people of the village would more than likely treat her like royalty, if they knew that he sent her there. But how would she be able to convince them? He would have to leave her something that would show that he had chose her.

He activated his Rinnegan and once again used Creation of all Things. This time, he not only created a stack of gold for her to use in her travel. But he also made a Nine Tailed Fox pendent. The fox in it was gold, but it's eyes were red rubies. It the right eye Naruto stored a bit of his chakra, and in the left eye. He stored a portion of Shukaku's chakra. This would give the pendent two main abilities. One, it would have his ability to sense Negative Emotions. And second, it would have Shukaku's control of sand. Basically it would know if someone wanted to harm her, and it would come to her defense if she was in danger.

With that done, he took one more long look at her, as he put the pendent around her neck. Smiling softly, if a little sadly, he dispelled himself.

**End Flash Back.**

* * *

><p>Naruto's right eye twitched in annoyance at the stunt his clone had pulled. But the clone had been right when it surmised that there wasn't really anything he could do about it. But <em>still<em>, he was annoyed. While his clones were essentially _him, _at the same time they were _not _him. Just the simple fact of knowing they were clones and not the original, made them different from him, and liable to make different dissension than he would have made in their shoes.

So it wasn't really like _he _had slept with that woman. Even if he had of, he doubted Hinata would have held it against him. After all he had been faithful to her, when she was alive and even after she had passed on. No, what truly annoyed him was the memory he received from the clone had awaken desires in him, that he had suppressed for over three hundred years now.

While Naruto wasn't a man whore, he was still a _man!_ And men have needs, but was it right to sleep with a women, when he knew he would never truly love them? He didn't want to turn out like Jiraiya, who hid from the pain of his life, by drowning in the pleasure of a woman's body. Still he had to admit that he missed the feeling of having a woman's body below him. Begging him to keep going, to give her her even more pleasure. To...

_'Stop it!' _He told himself. _'Now's not the time to get distracted.'_

He would have to sort through his conflicted feelings some other time. But back to his train of thought before he got distracted. From the memories of the clone that had killed Unchi, he learned that this land was controlled by Feudal Lords who would constantly battle for more land and power. Thus, plunging this land into a constant state of sorrow.

From his other clone, who he had sent to capture and 'question' a demon. He learned that on the demonic side of things four Demon Lords were in power. Each one in charge of ruling it's land. Be it the North, the South, the East, or the West. But only one of them had ever cared to try to protect the humans of the land that he ruled. The Lord of the Western Lands, Inu no Taisho. But he had died leaving his land and title to his son, who seemed to care little for it, or anything really.

So humans were pretty much left defenseless against the demons that prayed upon them. He needed to find out just how powerful these demon lords were. The beginnings of a plan were already forming in his mind. But before he could go any further with it, he needed to have a conversation with an old friend.

He grabbed Ku no Danketsu and sat in a meditative stance with it across his lap. Closing his eyes Naruto took deep calming breaths. When he opened his eyes, he was no longer in the woods. Now he was in the seal of the sword. He was standing on a huge tree stump, which he knew was the piece of the Juubi that he sealed in here.

Spreading out from the tree stump was three black rings on the floor of the seal. Much like ripples on a pond. Each ring had three black tomoe, he knew that if he were to look upon the seal from above, it would have the appearance of the Juubi's Rinnegan. With the tree stump in the place of the pupil. On each tomoe stood one of the nine bijuu. But right now Naruto only wanted to speak to one of them.

He turned to face the one he was looking for and still felt a twinge of guilt. Kurama looked like a ghost, now that Naruto had absorbed his power. You could literally see right through him!

"**It's about time you payed us a visit Naruto! You might not know this from looking, but there isn't a lot to do in here!" **Said Kurama. **"So what do you Need?"**

"I just wanted to run an Idea by you, one I think you're going to like." Answered Naruto.

"**I'm listening." **Growled the disembodied fox. And so Naruto started to explain his plan.

* * *

><p>"Damn it! What's taking that old fool so long!" Snapped Inuyasha for the third time that day, making the rest of his friends moan.<p>

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Totosai, did say it would take three days to repair Tessaiga, so you should have it by tomorrow."

"Calm down?! That's easy for you to say, Kagome! Have you forgotten what tonight is?" Snapped Inuyasha.

Kagome thought for a second, before her eyes widened and she gasped. "The night of the new moon!"

"Exactly! So you can forgive me if I'm a little tense!" Said Inuyasha, as he put a little extra speed in his step.

"I don't get it, what does the new moon have to do with anything?" Asked Sango who was riding on Kilala with Miroku. Before Miroku could answer her, they crested a hill, only to see a large group of people heading in their direction. The group consisted of men, women, and children. All carrying packs, or pulling mules with packs.

"What's going on?" Asked Kagome.

"I'll find out." Said Miroku. As they neared the large group, Miroku dismounted Kilala and walked up to an elderly man who was leading the group.

"Excuse me kind sir, might I enquirer, as to where you all are headed?" Asked Miroku politely.

"Certainly, young man. We are headed to my cousin's village. I received a messenger hawk from him a few days ago, that said we would be safe there, from bandit's and the like." Said the old man.

"How so?" Asked Miroku, curiously.

"He told me that a powerful fox spirit in the form of a young man, saved them from a group of bandits. After which he agreed to guard the village. He said the spirit, was so powerful that it was even able to bring back the dead!" Exclaimed the old man in wonder.

Shippo, who hadn't really been paying much attention was suddenly staring aptly at the old man. "A fox spirit?!"

The old man turned to Shippo, his eyes widened upon noticing his fox tail. But he didn't appear afraid as most might. Instead he smiled in excitement. "Yes indeed, young fox! My cousin said he identified himself as Naruto the Nine Tailed Fox. Tell, me have you ever heard of him?

Shippo's eyebrows scrunched up for a second as he thought about it. "I'm sorry, the only Nine Tailed Fox I've ever heard of was Tamamo-no-Mae, and she wasn't what anyone would call a protector. My dad told me she was a real bully! Though I think she is dead now."

"Oh, okay." Said the old man slightly disappointed, but not overly so. "Well we must be going, you are all welcome to come along if you wish."

Miroku politely refused the old man's offer and the group continued on their way.

"So what do you guy's think?" Asked Miroku.

"Bah! I don't believe it. Fox's are notorious tricksters." Said Inuyasha eliciting a cry of protest from Shippo. "If it saved those people, then there was something in it for him."

"Shippo, what can you tell us about Nine Tailed Foxes?" Asked Miroku.

"They're vary rare. So rare, that I only ever heard of one, and like I said, she was a big meanie." Said Shippo. "Most of us only live long enough to get two to tree tails. My father was a three tails, and he was the strongest fox demon I knew. If one were to make it all the way up to nine, they'd be... really strong!"

"But you heard what the elder said, right?" Came a soft voice. They turned to see it was Sango who had spoken. She had been quiet ever since the old man had spoken. So quiet in fact that it was easy to forget that she was even there. "He said the fox spirit had the power to bring back the dead."

The group looked down, now understanding Sango's silence. Not along ago, Sango's whole village had been wiped out, including her father and brother, who had been manipulated into attacking his sister and comrades by the half demon Naraku. It was no wonder that she was intrigued, to hear about someone bringing back the dead.

"Sango, I know why you would like to believe that. But it is unlikely that it really brought anyone back to life. It is more apt that it is just some type of fox illusion, to make the people believe that." Said Miroku, hating himself for having to crush her hope.

"I know that." Said Sango with a soft and vary sad smile. "But still..."

"Maybe we should investigate?" Asked Kagome, feeling sorry for her friend. "To see for ourselves if there is any truth to it."

"Kagome! We're supposed to be looking for jewel shards! Not some stupid fox demon!"

"Hey! Fox demons are not stupid! We're a lot smarter then dogs!" Yelled an indignant Shippo.

"What did you say?!" Growled Inuyasha, with fire in his eyes.

Foreseeing the pain he was about to be in, Shippo did the smart thing. He ran to Kagome. "Kagome, save me!"

"Come here you little runt!" Said Inuyasha, as he stalked over to where Kagome and Shippo were standing.

"Inuyasha!" Snapped Kagome, making him freeze in his tracks at the tone of her voice. "Sit Boy!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground so hard he left a crater.

"What the hell was that for?!" Yelled Inuyasha, picking himself off the ground.

"You shouldn't have been picking on Shippo!" Said Kagome as she turned her head with a "Humph!"

Inuyasha looked at Shippo, who unbeknownst to Kagome was smirking at him. In a voice that only his advanced dog like hearing could pick up, he heard the little pest say. "Told you foxes were smarter."

Inuyasha let out another growl. He would get that punk!

Miroku who had ignored the commotion, having long since gotten used to it. Replied to Kagome's original question. "Even if we do decide to investigate it, it would have to wait until tomorrow. With tonight being the new moon, it is best if we find a spot to lay low."

With that they headed off in search for a spot to camp out for the night. Unaware that things were about to get eventful.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched hidden from sight as the half demon Inuyasha was battling a demon that appeared to be possessed by the blade he was wielding. He could feel the malice pouring off the blade in waves, it truly was an evil sword. To make matters worse, it would seem that the half dog demon could not handle his sword properly.<p>

Not that it was much of a surprise, the sword was so big, he doubted a normal human would even be able to pick it up much less swing it. But still, being a half demon it shouldn't have been a problem for the white haired young man. He would have intervened, but... he felt something really powerful heading this way. So thought it best to set it out for now, so as to get a better grasp on the situation.

Naruto watched as the possessed demon was overcome and torn apart by the Tessaiga's **Kenatsu**. He saw an ancient demon that looked like some kind of demon black smith was about to try and destroy the evil blade, but before he could it was engulfed in lighting. Suddenly a young man appeared with pointed ears, golden slitted eyes, and waist-length white hair with short bangs. With a crescent moon on his forehead that could be seen beneath his bangs.

This was it, the powerful being he had sensed.

"What are you doing here, Sesshomaru?!" He heard the one named Inuyasha snap. Ah, so this was Sesshomaru, son of the famed Inu no Taisho? What _was_ he doing here?

"I should be asking _you _that, little brother." Said Sesshomaru, making the words little brother sound almost like an insult.

_'Little brother?' _Thought Naruto. _'So Inuyasha is also the son of Inu no Taisho. Why do I get the feeling that these two don't get along too well? Great! Just like Itachi and Sasuke and the Sage's two sons! Just what I need _another _sibling rivalry!'_

"I just came after this sword." Said Sesshomaru with a sneer. Naruto noted that this guy even acted like Itachi, except this didn't seem to be an act. "It would seem that the demon killed by you, still wanted revenge, even after it was made into a sword."

Naruto watched Sesshomaru pick up the blade and suppress it's evil energy. He said something about wanting to verify something about Inuyasha, and then the two were charging each other. Inuyasha, had barely managed to block his brothers blow, but was still cut multiple times by the sword's Kenatsu. Was was really bad, was that Naruto could sense that Sesshomaru, was holding back! But why? Why was he playing with his brother?

Naruto watched horrified as the two brothers clashed again, with Inuyasha being disarmed this time. Inuyasha charged his brother once again, only to be blown back by the power of the sword his brother now wielded. It was at this point Naruto thought it was time to intervene.

* * *

><p>Kagome was terrified at what she was seeing, as was the rest of her friends! Inuyasha had lost hold of Tessaiga, now Sesshomaru was charging at him with intent to kill! She nocked an arrow in her bow noting that it was more than likely useless, she noticed that the rest of her friends were preparing to attack as well, when it happened.<p>

One instant Sesshomaru was charging Inuyasha with his sword drawn, and the next he was being blocked by a man with red spiky hair, in a red cloak with black flames lining the bottom. Sesshomaru's sword Tokijin was being blocked by the strangers own sword! How had the man not been torn apart by Tokijin's Kenatsu? Who was he and why was he helping them? She took a quick glance at her friends and saw they were just as confused as she was.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru's voice, gave away none of the surprise that he felt. Who was this man who'd dared get in his way?

"Who am I?" Asked the man in just as calm a voice. "I have been called many things. But I suppose you could call me **Kyubi no Naruto**."

Kagome's and the others eyes widened when they heard the name. That was the name of the fox demon that supposedly saved that village! Shippo was now watching with rapt attention. He wanted to see just how powerful this fox was, he would not be disappointed.

"Am I supposed to have heard of you?" Asked Sesshomaru condescendingly.

"Not really, I'm pretty new to this land." Answered the stranger.

"Than before I kill you, let me ask you. Why are you protecting my brother?" Said Sesshomaru, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"I made a promise to someone that I would keep this group safe." Said the red haired demon. "So letting you kill the mutt, would run counter to that."

Inuyasha who was trying to pick himself up off the ground, growled low in his throat at the 'mutt' comment. What was it with fox demons? Must they all be annoying? Suddenly Kagome and Miroku were at his side picking him up. "Lord Inuyasha, quick you need to pick up Tessaiga!"

" Myouga-JiJii?" Asked Inuyasha to the flea demon that was bouncing worriedly on his shoulder. "If you're still here, than that must mean we'll live through this."

Myouga huffed at the insult to his bravery. He wasn't _always_ a coward! He was just born with a healthy sense of self preservation!

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep!" Sneered Sesshomaru, as he quickly took a swing at the man, only to find him no longer there!

"And you shouldn't attack an unknown opponent, with a weapon you have yet to master." Came the demon's voice from behind him. Sesshomaru turned around just in time to block a strike to his neck from his opponent's **chokuto. **However, he was ill prepared for the force of the blow, sending him stumbling back.

Oddly, the red haired demon didn't take advantage of this, as he himself might of.

"This doesn't have to end in violence." The fox demon said, offhandedly. "You have your sword, you can just leave now. Believe me, this isn't a fight you are prepared for!"

"It is you, who is ill prepared to face me!" Said Sesshomaru, showing emotion for the first time in this fight... anger! He held his sword in front of his body and Naruto could feel the amount of Yoki that he was channeling into the blade. "Lets see if you can survive this. **Soryuha!**"

Naruto watched as blue lighting rushed at him, he knew it would be a bad idea if he let that attack hit him! He could of course dodge it, but then it would hit the group behind him. Which seemed to be just what Sesshomaru was wanting.

"I told you not to make promises you could not keep!" Sneered the dog demon.

The group of friends watched helplessly as the attack rushed towards the fox demon. Even if he didn't somehow evade it, it would likely still hit them! There was no way they would be able to get out of the way in time!

Naruto however smirked as he closed his eyes. Hm, who would have though he would meet someone so soon after coming to this world, that force him to have to use _this_ Jutsu!... Still, this was going to hurt! Right before the attack hit him, he opened his eyes to ravel Madara's EMS.

Sesshomaru smirked, as he watched his Soryuha hit his opponent dead on. That should take care of him and maybe even his brother too. Though he would have liked to kill Inuyasha in one on one combat. But he wouldn't complain. However when the attack cleared Sesshomaru for the first time in his life showed an emotion other than anger or annoyance... Shock!

He was not the only one! Inuyasha and his group could not believe what they were seeing either! For once the attack cleared, they saw that the demon was not only still alive! But was covered in a large ethereal orange upper body of some kind! The ethereal body was clad in some kind of armor and had four arms.

"W-What is _that_?!" Asked Kagome in wonder.

"I... don't know." Answered Inuyasha in just as much wonder as the rest of the group. But was the only one other than Kagome to find his voice. "I've never seen anything like it before."

Shippo could only stare in awe at the fox demon that had saved them! How had he managed to survive that attack?!

"How?" Was all Sesshomaru was able to say. This demon should have at least been wounded by his attack, but didn't have a scratch on him!

"You should be proud. You are the second being to force this ability out of me." Said Naruto, not letting on to just how much pain he was in. It was one of the downsides to using it. "This is called **Susanoo**, it is perhaps one of my most powerful defenses. In effect it acts like a guardian deity, protecting me from harm, but at a price. For it takes a heavy toll on my body, still if need be I can maintain it for up to a day."

Naruto deactivated his Susanoo, and breathed a small sigh of relief. It really was a painful Jutsu, and by far not his favorite.

"Was that your swords ultimate attack?" He asked Sesshomaru. "I am afraid I can not use my swords most powerful attack, as it would change the landscape too much. Still, be at peace. For if I were to use it, you would most assuredly die!"

"You're quit cocky." Said Sesshomaru, getting over his shock.

"Not without reason." Answered Naruto. "Still, I can not use my swords strongest attack without causing a lot of collateral damage. And you have just witnessed that your most powerful attack will not kill me. So... will you agree to leave peacefully?"

He watched as Sesshomaru sheathed his sword. "You may have been right, when you said I had yet to master this blade. But don't take that to mean that I am all out of attacks!"

Naruto sighed. Was there no getting through to this guy? Still if Sesshomaru wasn't going to use his blade to attack than neither would he. So he put Ku no Danketsu back in it's scabbard, but keep his Sharingan activated just in case. Which was why he was able to evade the great dog demon when he rushed at him with his claws glowing green.

Twisting around the attack Naruto lashed out with a roundhouse kick to his opponent's head, sending him flying. Naruto watched as Sesshomaru righted himself in the air, and landed neatly on his feet. Only for him to change tactics. He held up two fingers on his right hand, a yellow green whip like substance extended itself from his clawed fingers.

"**Poison Whip!**" He snarled as he slung the whip at him. Only to have his attack blocked, as the redhead performed a set of odd hand signs, and a slab of stone rose up to take the attack for him. This demon was really pissing him off!

Inuyasha and the others could only gape at what they were seeing. Sesshomaru who was one of the most powerful demons they knew was being schooled by this guy. They watched in awe as he made another set of hands signs and blew out a huge fire ball at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru dove out of the way of the fire ball, but not fast enough. For the sleeve of his missing arm had caught fire. He quickly put out the flame and glared at the redhead. "I see it is time to stop playing around with you. If you were smart, you would **RUN!**"

As he said the word run, his voice turned deeper, his eyes turned blood red, and his face started to elongate. Soon where he had once stood was a giant white dog, that stood taller than the trees. Naruto supposed he should have been afraid, but he wasn't. This dog really didn't know who he was fucking with, perhaps it was time to show him.

"Sesshomaru's taken his true form!" Gasped Kagome, that last time he had done this, was when he had tried to take the Tessaiga at his and Inuyasha's father's grave.

"I think that perhaps it is time to clear out." Said the demon smith,Totosai.

"I agree!" Said Inuyasha as he grabbed Kagome and Shippo. " Myouga!"

He looked around for his father's old retainer but couldn't fined him. "Damn cowards already run off again!"

Miroku and Sango hopped on the back of Kilala, and Totosai mounted his three eyed cow demon Mo-Mo. With that, the group took off to try to get a good distance from this fight.

"Am I supposed to be scared of a three legged dog?!" Asked Naruto. "Because I'm **NOT!**"

Naruto's body started to shift and grow, Growing nine huge fox tails that shifted and swayed in the air. His arms, legs and body also changed as now he looked every bit like Kurama when he had attacked the Hidden Leaf Village on the day of Naruto's birth! The only real difference was that Naruto's fur was not reddish orange, but blood red!

The group already having covered a good bit of distance in their quick get away could only stop and stair in shock. This fox was huge! Where Sesshomaru was taller than the trees, this fox was the size of a mountain!

"T-That's the power of a Nine Tailed Fox?" Asked Inuyasha, almost uncharacteristically stunned. That thing was about the size of his father! Maybe even a little bigger!

Everyone else seemed just as stunned as he was. Shippo however almost had stars in his eyes. "Still think we foxes are stupid?"

Inuyasha ignored him.

As Sesshomaru looked up at the giant fox, it occurred to him, that he may have bitten off more than he could chew, and that he would likely not leave this fight alive. Still he was no coward, and would face his death with dignity! Why was Ren's smiling face suddenly all he could think about?

"**I'll tell you what, Lord Sesshomaru." **Said Naruto to the Dog Demon, that now seemed quite small to him. **"I personally have nothing against you, in fact I would like to see just how strong you get. If you would like we could put this fight off to another day?"**

Sesshomaru growled low in his throat, not at all liking the insult to his power. He may die, but he would never run!

"**No?" **Asked the giant red fox.** "Just thought I would offer."**

With that Sesshomaru pounced at the larger fox.

"**This fight is OVER!" **Snapped Naruto, as he hit the white dog with one of his tails. In his own land it was said that with a swipe of one of his tails Kurama could flatten mountains or create Tsunamis. Well, there was no flattened mountain or Tsunami here. No, what there was however, was a white dog demon sent flying into the air, and disappearing into the horizon.

Inuyasha and the others could not believe what they had just witnessed. With one mighty swipe of one of his tails Sesshomaru had been sent flying! At this point they were really hoping this guy wasn't an enemy.

Naruto had not been wanting to kill Sesshomaru, and indeed had tried multiple times to get him to leave of his own accord. In the end, he had to take the choice away from the young Demon Lord. Sesshomaru would live through that attack, but would likely be licking his wounds for a bit.

Naruto knew he would have to tread carefully now, as Sesshomaru was not likely to forget this anytime soon, and would be looking for a way to take him down. He would have to try to think of away to sooth the Dog's wounded pride. He was tired and sore, but at least the fight was over. Now all he had to do was, find the group and convince them he was here to help. Talk about your first impressions.

* * *

><p>Ayako smiled at the elder of the village she was now in. She had come here on the instructions of her savior, the Great Fox Demon, Naruto. Waking up to find him gone, had not really been unexpected. What was unexpected however, was the gold pendent she now wore, and a sack of gold and two notes he had left.<p>

"What can I do for you, Miss?" Asked the old man. He had been over seening the construction of the New Shrine they were building in honor of their protector, when he had received a message that someone wanted to see him. He had come down from the hill side only to see a young women dressed in a beautiful kimono and wearing a gold Nine Tailed Fox pendent.

"I was told to come here, and to give this to you." She said as she handed him one of the notes. The elder unfurled the scroll, his eyes widened as he began to read what was written.

"What is it, ojiichan?" Asked the man's grandson.

"It's a missive from Lord Naruto! It says that she is here to tend to the Hogosha Keizu, and that she is to be treated with honor and respect." Answered the elder. "Come with me, I'll show you to the Hogosha Keizu."

The old man lead her to a large tree in the center of the village. On the trunk of the tree, she could see an odd symbol with a swirl in the middle.

"This is the Hogosha Keizu, Lord Naruto must see something special in you, if he entrusted it's care too you." Said the old man.

Ayako approached the tree cautiously, not really sure what to expect. What she had not expected was her pendent starting to vibrate, when she neared the tree. Or the symbol on the tree starting to glow bright red! The people in the village center stared in open wonder, as on a limb of the tree, grew a single fruit. Then limb bent down to the woman, as if offering her the fruit.

Ayako not knowing what else to do, took a bite of the fruit. Suddenly she felt her body awash in a strange foreign energy, and her world went black!

* * *

><p><strong>Hogosha Keizu: <strong>Tree Guardian.

**BAnbutsu Sozo: **Creation of All Things. A Jutsu that allows the user to turn Imagination into Reality.

**Unchi: **Means Poo in Japanese, Which is why it's funny when Naruto calls him a little shit.

**Ningendo: Kyukon no Jutsu: **Absorption Soul Technique, a technique, accessed through the Human Path ability of the Rinnegan, allows the user to learn everything that the target knows simply by placing their hand on the said target. Once this is done, the target's soul is ripped from their body, killing them.

**Kyubi no Naruto: **Naruto of the Nine-Tails.

**Kenatsu: **Sword Pressure, the ability to cut an opponent without touching them.

**Chokuto: **Single edged Japanese straight sword. Not to be confused with a Ninjato.

**Soryuha:** Dragon Strike, Tokijin's strongest and most powerful only named attack. When Sesshomaru charges yoki into the Tokijin, then releases a massive amount of yōki in the form of light-blue, glowing arcs of lightning. In the fourth movie, the Soryuha became stronger and manifested in the form of a blue dragon composed of pure energy and lightning

**Susanoo: **An ability granted to those who awaken the powers of both their Mangekyo Sharingan. It creates a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds the user and fights on their behalf. As one of the strongest techniques granted to those that have acquired the Mangekyo Sharingan, it is the user's guardian deity, but at the same time, it consumes the user's life force and damages their body over time.

**Poison Whip: **Sesshomaru can generate a thin, whip-like strand of yellow-green energy from his fingertips to aid him in place of his missing arm. It has shown to be able to puncture armor and flesh with ease and can burn flesh upon contact, similar to his poison.

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Well, that was along one! I bet you all thought it was going to be Inuyasha that Naruto fought, didn't you? This was hard to write for I didn't want Naruto to show the full extent of his Power. But I also needed him to show enough to draw a little attention, you'll see why in the next chapter. I am however sorry if the fight left anyone with a sense of anti climax. I don't want Sesshomaru to die... yet.<br>**

**Now I know there are probably some fan-boys and girls out there that are spitting nails right now. So let me just say, did Sesshomaru get spanked in this chapter? Yes, but that was because he didn't know Naruto's true strangth. Had he of he might have been a bit more cautious and planed out his attacks... or simple just not fought him.**

**Sesshomaru still has along way to go before he could match Naruto in power. His dad on the other hand... But I have no doubt that given enough time, he would come to match Naruto. So I hope that soothes some of the butt hurt.**

**As always I look forward to hearing from you, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask. Next Chapter: Know Your Enemy.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485.**


	4. Know Your Enemy

**Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto or Inuyasha, nor any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction about them.**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) Before I begin, I would like to clear somethings up. First up, I am aware that the EMS negates a lot of the side effects of Susanoo. That being said, I made it where it still hurts Naruto to use for a reason, to weaken him! I can't have Naruto being too OP, it would make for a boring story. So yes, Naruto is going to have weaknesses, I am sorry if that bothers anyone.<strong>

**Next up, some were trying to say that only Kaguya Otsutsuki could give people the ability to use Chakra. Now I've had a similar review on another story of mine. So I'll tell you guys what I told them. Kaguya only gave Chakra to her two sons, and not purposely I might add. Those two sons went on to have sons of their own, who had the ability to use Chakra. But in the days of the Sage's two sons, there were a lot of people who could use Chakra. So where did they get the ability from? **

**That's simple. If you go back and read, it says the Sage gave people the ability to use Chakra when he created Ninshu. Plus all Bijuu have the ability to Transfer their Chakra at will. Which is why Naruto was able to give everyone a Chakra Fox Shroud. But if it still bothers you, than think on this. The Hogosha Keizu was made by channeling the power of the Nine Bijuu through the piece of the Ten Tails that is sealed in the sword.**

**Basically, the Hogosha Keizu is a smaller weaker Shinju. So I hope that helps clear somethings up.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now I see the times they change<br>Leaving doesn't seem so strange  
>I am hoping I can find<br>Where to leave my hurt behind  
>All the shit I seem to take<br>All alone I seem to break  
>I have lived the best I can<br>Does this make me not a man?**

**(Korn: Alone I Break.)**

* * *

><p>"Talking."<p>

"**Bijuu/True Form Demon Talking."**

_'Thinking.'_

_**'Bijuu/True Form Demon Thinking.'**_

"_Flash backs/Dreams"_

**Jutsu and Japanese words will also be bold. (Look for translations at end of chapter.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time On Death Wish.<strong>

Ayako approached the tree cautiously, not really sure what to expect. What she had not expected was her pendent starting to vibrate, when she neared the tree. Or the symbol on the tree starting to glowing bright red! The people in the village center stared in open wonder, as on a limb of the tree, grew a single fruit. Then the limb bent down to the woman, as if offering her the fruit.

Ayako not knowing what else to do, took a bite of the fruit. Suddenly she felt her body awash in a strange foreign energy, and her world went black!

* * *

><p><strong>Death Wish: Know Your Enemy.<strong>

_'Talk about your first impressions! I hope they don't think I'm their enemy.' _Thought Naruto, as he looked around for the group. Only to find them no longer there. _'Now... Where did they run off too?'_

It would seem to him, that they had beat a hasty retreat. But why? Was he really that frightening? Or did they simply believe that he would loose? Either way, they couldn't have gotten _that _far. He was about to start his search for them, when a rustling in a near by bush caught his attention. He almost threw a Kunai at it, but stopped himself.

Instead he walked slowly to the bush, intending to see what was making it rustle. Before he could get there however, something jumped out at him.

"Yip!" It was of all things... a fox! "Yip!"

The fox trotted up to him all the while barking, but Naruto noted, not aggressively. It was more like it was curious about him. It stopped at Naruto's feet and started to sniff him... how vary odd. Most animals, and that included other foxes ran from him once they caught his scent. Naruto knew that his scent changed when he and Kurama merged. He knew that he smelled like a predator. As proven, because every time for about a year. That he would walk by Kiba both him and Akamaru, would flinch.

That fact that this little guy walked right up to him. Either meant that it was really brave... or really stupid! Naruto was inclined to believe the former. As something in the foxes eyes told Naruto that it was a clever little one. Naruto bent down to it's level, and held out his hand minus his fingerless glove, for it to sniff. The fox sniffed his palm a few times, then went to licking it.

This made Naruto start to laugh! It had been so long since an animal had even approached him, that he had forgotten what it was like to have one show him affection. Naruto started to scratch it behind it's ears, causing it to make a contented rumble that sounded almost like purring.

"Well, I'm sorry little guy. But I've got to get going." Said Naruto, as he stood and started to walk in the direction of the groups scent.

"Yip!"

Naruto turned around, only to see that the fox was following him. "Whoa, little guy! You're not going to want to follow me, where I'm going is gonna be really dangerous."

He began walking again, but the fox still followed him. Finally getting tired of it, he turned and pointed at the fox.

"Sit!" Surprisingly the fox understood him and sat on his hind legs. "Good, now stay!"

Naruto took a few tentative steps, than turned back just to make sure the fox had stayed. Seeing him still sitting in the same spot, he let out a breath of relief and began walking in earnest once again.

"Yip!"

"Oh, for the love of Kami! Do you have a death wish?" Exclaimed Naruto, before pausing to consider the irony of that statement. "You know what? You want to follow me, Fine. It's your funeral!"

Fifteen minutes later, Naruto was still grumbling. But the fox continued to follow him, happily oblivious to Naruto's sour mood. Suddenly Naruto froze in his tracks, his new companion doing like wise.

_'Something is going on with the Hogosha Keizu! I need to get back to the village right away!' _Thought Naruto. _'But I can't stop following the group, or I might loose them." _

He was about to create a Shadow Clone to continue to follow the group. Even though he hated to do so, as Shadow Clones were so easily dispelled. When his fox companion gave another yip. He suddenly had an idea!

"Say, how would you like to be useful?" He asked the fox.

"Yip!"

"I was hoping you would say that." He patted his leg getting the fox to come closer. "Roll over."

The fox rolled over in the classic play dead position. He made a few hand signs and touched the fox's stomach. Instantly a seal appeared on it's stomach, before it faded much like his used to do. The seal he used was not a particularly strong one, but than again he had not wanted it to be strong. He needed his Chakra to be able to take over on a moments notice. He wondered too himself if there had ever been an animal Jinchuriki before? It didn't really matter either way.

His Chakra would leak out of the seal in small miniscule amounts. Becoming the Fox's Chakra, and giving the fox more intelligence and more than likely a few other changes aswell. But until that happened, his Chakra could assume temporary control of the fox. Much the way Kurama used to do him, before they became friends.

"I suppose I should give you a name, shouldn't I?" He asked the fox after he had finished.

"Yip!"

Naruto chuckled. "No, I'm not going to name you, yip. Hm, let's see. How about, **Jinsoku**?"

"Yip!"

Suddenly the fox's eyes turned blood red. Naruto knew his chakra had temporally taken over.

"Alright, you know what I need you to do." The fox gave a sharp nod of it's head, before it took off in the direction of the group. With that taken care of Naruto preformed the Seal of Confrontation, and Hiraishined to the village. What Naruto was woefully unaware of was someone, or really _something _had been observing his battle. For as he disappeared, a large wasp like insect flew out of the tree's to return to it's master.

He appeared in the village just in time to catch a young women, who was passing out. He recognized her immediately as Ayako, the bar maid his Shadow Clone had been intimate with. Looking around the group of stunned villagers that was gathered around the Hogosha Keizu, he spotted one he recognized. It was the old man who was the first to bow to him the day he saved the village.

"Kashikoi, what has happened here?" He asked the old man, as he held the young woman bridle style.

"Lord Naruto!" Exclaimed the old man, as he got on his knees in a deep bow. The other villagers doing like wise. "We do not know, we were following your instructions and showing this young lady to the Hogosha Keizu. When it suddenly bore a fruit, than it offered the fruit to her. She took a bite off of it, than started to faint. That was when you showed up my Lord."

While on the outside he remained calm and stoic. On the inside however, his mind was racing. _'The Hogosha Keizu, bore a fruit?! How?'_

Looking around he saw the fruit in question laying on the ground with a bite missing from it. Making a few one handed seals he spat a stream of fire at the fruit, incinerating it. "Kashikoi, let it be known. If the Hogosha Keizu bears any more fruit, it is to be destroyed immediately! Just like I did with this one."

"Y-Yes my lord." Said Kashikoi.

Naruto looked around the gathered villagers, and spotted two that he recognized. It was the woman that he had saved from being raped, and her husband. He had to think for a second to remember their names, but he did. "Kotei, Mieko. I need the two of you too follow me, you aswell Kashikoi. There are things we must discuss."

Kotei, and his wife both nodded their heads and followed the Demon Lord. As did the Elder, Kashikoi. The three followed him beyond the edge of the village, until he stop at the edge of a large empty field. They couldn't help but wonder why he had brought them here.

"Here, Kotei. Hold her, and do not drop her!" Said Naruto as he hand the young woman off to the man. Kotei held on to her careful not to drop her, albeit shooting nervous glances at his wife the whole time. Under different circumstances Naruto might have found that amusing, or even reason for humor. But as it stood he had way too much on his mind.

They watched as their lord made some of his hand signs, and said something about Earth Release. Much to their astonishment a large indention appeared in the field. It was large enough that you could almost fit over half the village inside of it.

"W-What are you doing, my lord?" Asked Kashikoi, voice the question that was on all their minds at the moment.

"Preparing a spot for my house." Said Naruto, as if that cleared everything up. With that said, he pulled a scroll from his vest and unfurled it on the ground. Nicking his finger with one of his claws he smeared some blood on one of the seals, which looked like just a bunch of odd markings to his three observers.

"Kai!" He shouted, slamming a hand to the symbol.

The three watched in awe as the symbols traveled from the scroll and into the indention in the field. Suddenly the area was engulfed in smoke. The three couldn't believe what they were seeing, once the smoke cleared the area. For there before them where the indention used to be, was a house larger then they had ever seen.

The house was large enough to fit an army inside of it. It was walled off, with a gate in the front. Above the gate, was a swirl symbol that was also displayed on the back of their lords cloak. They figured the swirl must be his symbol. Not really surprising given his name of,_ Naruto. _All in all it was a house fit for a Lord.

What they didn't know, was that Naruto had created this house the day before he and Hinata were to wed. When he had created it, he had envisioned a house full of his and Hinata's children. The house was meant to be the Compound of the restored Uzumaki Clan. Instead it had remained empty aside from him and Hinata, though Karin did live with them for a time. But even she moved out when she ended up marring of all people, Suigetsu. _No one _had saw _that _relationship coming!

He had once offered to tear down the house and make them something smaller, but Hinata had refused. She said she loved it, for the spirit that it was built in. But Naruto often wondered for years, if the true reason she refused. Wasn't in an attempt to hide, just how much not being able to have children of their own bothered her. It was thoughts like that, that still haunted him. That and could he have done something different to end the war? Did he have to merge with Kurama, and seal Sasuke? Was there another way, that he was just to blind to see?

Naruto shook his head to clear it of those thoughts, should of, could of, would ofs would drive you out of your mind if you let them. But still, Naruto would have given his right arm, for events to have played out just a little bit differently.

Naruto took Ayako from Kotei, and lead the group through the gate and to the main house. After removing their foot wear in the entryway, they continued following their lord through the large house. All the while, having trouble believing and comprehending what their eyes were seeing.

Inside the house was things that kept their eyes wide a saucers, like candles as bright as miniature suns, that hung from the ceiling. Or holes in the walls that blew out cool air, strange furniture, and the most realistic portraits they had ever seen!

Some showed a young boy dressed in orange, with blonde hair, who looked alarmingly like their lord. They wonder if he was their lord's son, or maybe younger brother? Others showed a young pretty girl with dark hair and odd, yet at the same time, beautiful pale pupil-less eyes. Other portraits showed their lord with the same girl, only older. In the portraits, he was smiling. It was so strange, they had never seen their lord truly smile before. Even when he did, his smiles were sad, in a hard to explain kind of way.

But in the portrait, he was smiling in a way that was so happy, that it almost transformed his whole face. Whoever this lady was, it was obvious to them that their lord had loved her dearly.

"She was my wife." Said Naruto in a cold stoic voice, having caught them looking at one of the pictures, of he and Hinata. And could guess what they were thinking.

"Y-Yes, lord. S-Sorry!" Stammered the three, have caught the cold tone of his voice, aswell as his use of the past tense.

Naruto let out a breath in an attempt to calm himself. Mentally chiding himself over being short with them. It wasn't their fault that they were ignorant of the tragedy that was his life. Well, tragedy from a certain point of view anyways.

"It is okay." Said Naruto in a kinder softer voice, as he beckoned them to once again continue following him. "Her name was Hinata. She passed on over three hundred years ago, but it still feels like yesterday. That is what happens when an immortal falls in love with a mortal."

"She was human, my lord?" Asked Mieko, shocked that a being as powerful as him would marry a human woman.

"As human as you." Said Naruto, as he lead them up some stairs. He smiled sadly as he thought of his late wife. "She was the most kind and gentle woman I have ever met. Which is a miracle in and of itself, given her family."

"H-Her family, my lord?" Asked Kashikoi.

"A Ninja Clan, who were known for being quite cold hearted at times." Answered Naruto, as he opened a door to a guest bedroom and laid Ayako on a bed. It was not a kind of bed they were used to seeing. For one thing it stood off the floor, a couple of feet off the floor! And another thing it looked like it could fit about four adults comfortably.

As he laid her on the bed, he put his hand to her forehead to check her temperature. He pulled it back right away. She was burning up!

"Keep an eye on her, I'll be right back." Said Naruto, as he rushed into the adjoining bathroom. Turning on the light, he grabbed a wash cloth and ran it under some cold water.

He thanked Kami that he had the foresight to fix the house so that it ran on Seals. A Raiton Seal, to power the house. A Katon Seal, to fuel the stove, and heaters. And a Suiton Seal, for the plumbing. It wasn't a perfect solution, as every so often he would have to go store some more of their respective Chakra into the seals, but it worked out okay.

Taking the now cold wet washcloth and a bucket of cold water, back into the bedroom. He placed the cloth on her for head. Wanting to see whether or not, his suspicion was correct, he activated his Rinnegan. Sure enough, her body was growing a Chakra Circulatory System.

"What is wrong with her, my lord?" Asked Mieko, worried about the woman, who was both sweating and shivering.

Naruto answered without looking up, as he channeled Healing Chakra into his hands, placing one on her forehead and his other above her heart. "When she took a bite of the Fruit, she gained a power similar to, though weaker than my own. Her body is now trying to adjust to that power."

"Do you mean she's turning into a-" Kotei paused, trying to think of a politer word than 'demon.' Naruto saved him the trouble.

"No. She'll still be human, though with power comparable to one." Said Naruto, as he canceled the Mystic Palm Jutsu. He had done all he could do, the rest would be up to her. At least she had stopped shivering. "The closest comparison I could think of, would be a Priestess."

"Kashikoi, Kotei, come with me. Mieko, stay with her, keep the rag wet and on her forehead. It will help keep her temperature down." Said Naruto as he walked to the door, the two other males following behind him. "We'll be two doors down, to the right. Come and get me if there is any change."

"Yes, Lord Naruto." Said Mieko, as she re-wet the rag and placed it back on the young ladies forehead.

Naruto led the two men into a room with a classic style Japanese table, complete with setting cushions. He motioned for the two men to take a seat at the table, and they did so. Before taking a cushion himself he produced a tokkuri full of Sake, as well as three ochokos.

After they all had their ochoko full of Sake, Naruto took a sip and began to ponder where to start with what he wanted to tell them. He still didn't fully understand how this had come about. While it is true that the Hogosha Keizu was made by channeling the power of the Nine through the piece of the Ten Tails that was sealed in the sword, thus making the Hogosha Keizu, similar to the Shinju, though not nearly as powerful. Still none of the other Hogosha Keizu that he had created around Konoha had ever produced a fruit before. So why had this one?

Even more disturbing was the thought that his Shadow Clone might have planed this. But if it had, than how had it kept that information from him? This whole thing was beginning to give him a headache. Besides it was more likely that his Shadow Clone, knew nothing about this and that it was all the tree's doing. But once again... why? What would make this one woman so special?

Giving himself a mental shake, he decided to get on with why he had brought them here.

"The reason I asked you here is to explain why it is important that no one else ever eat of a fruit from the tree. In my home land there was a mighty Tree Spirit called the Shinju..." And so Naruto told them of the Shinju, and of Kaguya Otsutsuki, and of his later fight with her. "And that is why if the Hogosha Keizu ever produces another fruit, it will need to be destroyed immediately. I can not risk the possibility of unleashing a Kaguya unto this world."

The two men had sat in stunned silence through out the whole story. It was hard to imagine a being even more powerful then their Lord. Add to the fact that it took the combined might of Lord Naruto and his friend, whom he had told them was just as strong as him to defeat this being. Even then he said they had barely won.

"My Lord, do you believe the young lady will become like this, Kaguya?" Asked Kashikoi, worried about the implications.

Naruto thought carefully for a moment before he answered. "No. Like I said before, I believe her power will be much weaker than my own. But if an already powerful demon were to eat of the fruit..."

Though Naruto had left the sentence hanging, the shivers that ran up the spines of the two men, told him that they had gotten his point. "Anyways, I'll be sticking around, until she awakens. So if she does turn out like Kaguya, I'll take care of it."

Hours later after the three had done left, he sat in the room keeping a close eye on the young woman. Still he could not help but wonder, what _did_ the tree see in her, that made it trust her with it's fruit? He would fall asleep in his chair pondering this. His dream was not to be a vary happy one.

* * *

><p>"<em>Naruto-kun?"<em> Asked a frail and withered Hinata, from her sick bed. Her body was failing her, she didn't have long left in this world. They both knew it, but neither had spoken of it.

"_Yes, Hime?" _Asked Naruto who sat beside her bed, as he took her hand into his.

"_Don't do what you are thinking of." _Said Hinata Softly, Looking her husband in the eyes, that she loved so much.

"_I'm not thinking of doing anything, love." _Replied Naruto.

"_Liar."_ She said with a soft smile. _"I know you better than that. You can hide your thoughts from me."_

Naruto smile faltered, before being replaced with a frown. _"It's not fair! I have the power to bring you back, whole and young again! Just like Obito did with Madara. Why shouldn't I?! I don't want to lose you!"_

"_I don't want you to lose me either." _Said Hinata with tears in her eyes, as she griped Naruto's hand tighter. _"But my time in this world is over, I'm ready to rest. I want to see my mother and father again, and Neji-Niisan and my imouto . I want to see all of our friends, and not even you could bring them all back. No, the only way is for me to go to them."_

"_But where you go, I can't follow you."_ Said Naruto, letting the first tears he had cried in a long time, roll down his eyes.

"_Oh, my love. Nothing in this world is forever, not even the great Bijuu." _She said reassuringly. _"We well see each other again, one day."_

"_Yes, but not for a vary long time I'm afraid." _He said in almost a whisper.

"_Than I'll wait for you, patiently."_

"_I would have thought, you would have gotten tired of waiting on me when we were kids." _He said trying to lighten the mood.

This did cause her to give a slight laugh. _"You were really thick headed back then, weren't you?"_

Naruto laughed through his tears. _"Yes. Yes, I was. In fact I think I was the only one who didn't know how you felt."_

This caused to both to laugh softly.

"_Kiba-kun used to tease me so bad, about it."_ She said, which caused another bout of laughter.

"_What do you think our children would have been like?" _She asked him out of the blue.

They had an unspoken taboo on that subject for a lot of years now, but giving the situation he indulged her. "_I don't know, I always pictured a little girl with your hair, and gentle nature. Maybe my whisker marks, and pale blue eyes. She would have been like you, and she would have had me wrapped around her little finger."_

"_Or maybe a little boy with blond untamable hair?" _Asked Hinata, with a sad smile.

Naruto chuckled. _"Yeah, and he probably would have been a trouble maker like me. But I would have loved him all the more for it."_

"_Naruto-kun?"_

"_Yes, Hime?"_

"_I'm scared."_

"_I-I know, Hime. So am I."_

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a start, to discover he had been crying in his sleep. He remembered that day well, as Hinata had passed away the next. He remembered how she had made him promise to move on, to try and be happy. He had promised, so as to give her piece of mind, but he knew full well that he had no intentions of keeping that particular promise.<p>

Drying his eyes, he looked around the bedroom. Only to notice one glaring fact, he was alone in it! Ayako was missing! Rushing from the room, Naruto went in search of her. It didn't take him long to sniff her out, and he found her staring at a large picture on the wall. It was a picture of him and Hinata on their wedding day. It almost seemed as if she were studying the photo, as if trying to learn some great secrete from it.

"I see, that you are feeling better." Said Naruto from behind her. Ayako gave a startled yelp, as she spun around. Upon seeing who was behind her, she quickly bowed low.

"Y-Yes, my lord." She said as she stood back up. "I'm sorry, for just disappearing like that. But when I was awoken, I saw that you were still sleeping, and did not wish to disturb you."

"That is okay." Said Naruto in monotone. "Come, you must be hungry."

It was at that moment that Ayako's stomach decided to betray her, and gave a loud growl. This cause the poor woman to blush, and stammer an apology.

Naruto merely waved it off, as he lead her to the main dinning area of his house. "It is okay, hunger is a side effect of the change your body has gone through."

"Change, my lord?" She asked with confusion.

"Yes." Answered Naruto, as they entered the dinning room. He summoned a Shadow Clone after showing Ayako to her seat. The clone without prompt, headed toward the kitchen and began fixing them some breakfast. "You're body has under gone a number of changes since eating the fruit. But we will discuss that after we eat."

After eating a breakfast that consisted of Steamed Rice, Miso Soup, and Tamagoyaki(rolled omelet). Naruto pondered how to begin his explanation, finally deciding to just wing it. He began.

"I don't pretend to fully understand how all of this came about. The Hogosha Keizu, should not have produced a fruit, much less offered it to anyone." He started calmly. "But the how and why, are of little importance now. The fact is it did produce a fruit, and it did offer it to you. And now we must deal with the consequences of that."

"W-What consequences, my lord?" Asked Ayako, nervously.

"There exist a vary rare type of energy called Chakra. Chakra can be used in a lot of ways, from creating fire, to healing, or even bringing the dead back to life. Now Chakra is made by mixing the Physical energy, produced by the body. With the Spiritual energy, produced by the mind." As he was explaining this, he summoned Physical energy into his right hand, and Spiritual energy into his left. Before putting his hand together to make his red Chakra. It was truly a mark to just how powerful he was that not only was his Chakra visible, but his Spiritual and Physical energies as well.

"Are you following along so far?" He asked, getting a wide eyed nod from Ayako. "Good. Now all beings produce Spiritual and Physical energy, but most lack the ability to mix them. In fact, I _was _the only one in this world that could do it."

"_Was_, my lord?" She asked.

"Yes. Now there is one other, who can produce Chakra." He answered seriously, as he looked her dead in the eyes. "You."

* * *

><p>Inside his hidden castle, Naraku was not happy! He had just heard back from one of his Saimyosho, that he had sent to spy on the half demon Inuyasha. What the Saimyosho had to report was most troubling indeed. The existence of a demon who could so easily defeat Sesshomaru, could severally damage his plans. As Sesshomaru was someone that would even give him pause to fight.<p>

On the other hand if he could find away to absorb him, or at the vary least use him. Than it would turn into a boon. Still he didn't have enough information on this _Nine-Tailed Fox Demon. _One must know his enemies better than he knows himself, if one hopes to be victorious. He would have to get to know the Fox, and find it's weakness, so he could exploit it!

* * *

><p><strong>Jinsoku<strong>: Means Swift**.**

* * *

><p><strong>(A.N) I know this chapter is far shorter than the last one and does have any action in it, which I apologize for. But I really wanted to take this chapter, to get in some Character Development. As well as give you guys a peek into Naruto's mind. I hope you guys walk away with a better understanding of some of the emotions driving Naruto. If not it will become clearer in future chapters.<strong>

**Don't worry, in the next chapter we'll catch back up to Inuyasha and the gang. As well as Naraku. I might even try my hand at a lemon soon.**

**I look forward to hearing from you, and if you have any questions don't be afraid to ask.**

**P.S The New Cover Art, is How I envision Naruto's house. I'll leave it up for awhile for you all to look at. But if you are reading this after I've already took it down. Then just go to Nurarihyon no Mago Wiki and search Nura House. It's basicly how I see it.**

**Sincerely: Reddog24485.**


End file.
